


Lunar Effect----[Twisted Wonderland]

by MiracleHeart14



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleHeart14/pseuds/MiracleHeart14
Summary: Lunaria is an ordinary human girl who has recently lost those who cared for her. Going to sleep, she is abruptly woken up by banging and then fire. She isn't in her world, but now she is instead in Night Raven College in TWISTED WONDERLAND. With no way back home, she must stay and try to find one by herself and the Headmaster. However, she won't be alone for long, for soon friends will start joining her. How will they affect her? And how will SHE affect them?This is the story based on What Happened to Lunaria? (Gathering) ---- [Twisted Wonderland]***SLOW UPDATES***
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Original Character(s), Azul Ashengrotto/Original Character(s), Cater Diamond/Original Character(s), Deuce Spade/Original Character(s), Dire Crowley - Relationship, Divus Crewel - Relationship, Epel Fermier/Original Character(s), Floyd Leech/Original Character(s), Idia Shroud/Original Character(s), Jack Howl/Original Character(s), Jade Leech/Original Character(s), Jamil Viper/Original Character(s), Kalim Al-Asim/Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Original Character(s), Lilia Vanrouge/Original Character(s), Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s), Ortho Shroud/Original Character(s), Riddle Rosehearts/Original Character(s), Rook Hunt/Original Character(s), Ruggie Bucchi/Original Character(s), Sebek Zigvolt/Original Character(s), Silver/Original Character(s), Trey Clover/Original Character(s), Vil Schoenheit/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue 0

_ October 2nd, 2019 _

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ Mother, Father, Daddy, I miss you the three of you. I do.  _

_ Seven days have passed since Mother and Father died in the car crash. It’s been hard, but I am managing to go on.  _

_ I forget the name of the people who keep coming here to check up on me. They wanted to see if I am ready to be taken into the government's custody tomorrow. I guess I am…..I’m just 16, so I have to go under their care until I’m 18. To be honest, I’m simply sad about the three of you not being with me, school…. School won’t affect me much, after all, I don’t have any friends. I’m not social at all. Only when I needed extra help did I stay and went over the class notes to better understand the lesson for the upcoming quiz or test, otherwise…. I have nearly finished packing. Oh, I guess there will be something I will miss, the computer, I won’t be able to play Minecraft, Call of Duty or Fortnite for a while in the XBOX, and…. Why do I have to be weird? _

_ Daddy…….I guess I am alone now, again. Sorry for my sadness. I have to behave and act more like an adult so I can survive and go on in life.  _

_ You know what. I will pledge right here, and now, to be recorded in this diary. I, Lunaria Kastle, promise to do my uttermost best, continue on in my life, and always remember all three of you. _

_ SIGNATURE _

_ LunariaKastle _

_ There, I swear I will break this. Mother, Father, Daddy, I hope you are all together in Heaven and looking down on me, protecting me. _

Lunaria plucked the dot at the end, tucked in her bookmark, closed her diary, and placed her pen on the border of the cover. She went and placed it on her book bag beside her bed, which contained other small and personal belongings. Her hazel colored eyes turned to look at the large suitcase where her clothes were to her right. Lunaria lowered her eyes to her left hand, where a beaded bracelet was, in the center a full moon surrounded by crescent ones. Her Daddy had told her that she had it ever since she was little, and from it, he was inspired to name her Lunaria, “moon-like”. Apart from that, she didn't have much, despite her parents' insistence that she needed more clothes, which she denied and instead suggested saving the money for when she went to college. 

She took out her phone from her bag, the screen glowing and showing that it was 9:18 at night. She huffed,  _ ‘I should head to sleep now. Tomorrow is the big day.’ _ She walked to her small inflatable bed she had when she and her parents had gone camping. Her pink locks of hair sprawled over the pillow, taking the blanket to cover herself and provide her with warmth. Placing her phone inside her bag, she zipped it closed and held tight the shoulder strap with her left hand, the bracelet shining from the light of the moon. She murmured, “I need to be strong.” Hazel eyes closed, falling into slumber. 


	2. ~Prologue - Part 1~ {Awakening In A Different World}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game translations were taken from Ami Yoshiko's youtube channel. All translation credits go to her.

Ah, my lovely Lord,  
The noble and beautiful flower of evil,  
You are the most beautiful, number one in this world.  
—Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the most....  
—For thee, guided by the Mirror of Darkness,  
Follow thy heart and take the hand of the one reflected in the mirror.

Flames that turn even starts into ashes,  
Ice that imprison even time,  
Great tree that swallow even the sky,  
Don’t be afraid of the power of darkness,  
Come now, show your power.  
Mine, theirs, and yours,  
There’s only little time for us.  
Do not let go of that hand, at all costs———

  
~Lunaria’s POV~

Darkness.

That’s all I can see.

Am I sleeping with my eyes open?

No.

What is going on?

“Darn, people will come soon! I have to wear the uniform fast! Ah!” Someone grumbled. Is there someone there? “UHHHH! This lid is heavy!” A lid? What is going on? I try to move, but it would seem that my arms were firm against the sides of whatever I was trapped in. My head was uncomfortably bent down, and my feet were on top of something firm. 

“If this happens….it might come down to nghhh…. That’s it!”

A sudden flash of blue flames engulfed my entire vision, the heat radiating cause for some sweat to appear. The flames were like fire….FIRE!? I need to get out of here!

“Alright, Here’s what we’re looking for….GYAA! You! Why are you awake!?”

The blue flames disappeared the heat along with it. I open my eyes, seeing the only thing before me. It had grey color fur, blue eyes, flaming ears, a ribbon, and a forked tail? A cat? No...it looks like….

“A tanuki.” I said as I stared. An unusual looking tanuki was before me.

“Who is a tanuki!? I am the great Grim, you know?”

It talked! What is going on!? I was sleeping, clearly, at home. Is this a dream!?

“No matter, you human. Gimme those clothes! Or else….I will burn you!”

A white light that then faded to blue flashed, soon revealing fire around me. 

I can feel the burn. This isn’t a dream! No pain can be felt in dreams! 

“Someone, HELP!” I screamed, pushing myself out of my confinement and started running away.

I didn’t pay attention to anything, I just ran, trying to get away from the blue flames and a talking tanuki. Right before I see a big wooden door, and I pull it open and enter, turning around and slamming it shut. I lean on the door, trying to catch my breath.

“Where... am I?” I openly ask no one.

Out of the corner of my vision I see the same blue flames from before, causing me to jump off to the side.

“Did you really think you could run away from me, human!?”

I hear the voice of the tanuki, who was standing right before me, his arms on his hips, grinning at me.

What? How did he catch up to me!?

“Now, if you don’t want to get burned, then gimme those clothes!”

“No!” I hug my clothing tight to my chest. He wants my clothes, my pajamas. No, I can’t give them to him or else I will be naked! My feet stalked backward, followed by the grinning animals towards me. I open my mouth and shout, “Someone, help me!”

“Whaaaa! That hurts! What’s with that string?” The tanuki cries out.

“That is not a string.It is the whip of love!”

I open my eyes upon hearing the voice of another, a male from the tone of it. My hazel eyes land a man with a mask that resembled that of the European pictures used by doctors during the Black Death, though it covered half of his face. The more I stare, I see that the mask resembles a raven’s beak, with golden eyes glowing. He has black hair with a top hat on his head, with a mirror? How does it stay on? He was also wearing a Halloween-style suit with bird feathers on his collar, on his hand holding a staff with a raven on top.

Did I stumble on a Halloween party? No, that can’t be, Halloween is still twenty-nine days away!

“Ah, I finally found you. You are a new student, correct?” The masked man asked me.

I bit my lip. He saved me from being scorched by the tanuki, but….I don’t like the vibe around here. Either way, he seems to be knowledgeable about this place. He is the only one here that may be able to help me.

“Thank you for saving me!” I bowed my head. “Could you help me?”

“By your answer and question, you indeed are a new student. Well, this isn’t good. Without permission you went through the gate. Also, you brought a wild familiar with you against school rules.”

What? Student? School? A familiar? What is he talking about? The tanuki isn’t mine. It was going to scorch me and take my clothes!

“Let me go! I am not this human’s familiar!” The caught tanuki voiced, trying to use its claws to snap the ‘whip of love’.

“Ah, ah, that’s what they all say. Be silent for now, okay?” The man seemed to have tightened the whip’s grip, making the tanuki hiss in pain.

The talking tanuki—Grim—I think he said he was named, tried to burn me and take my clothes, but I don’t like the idea of abusing an animal. I was about to voice my feelings but the man continued, folding his arms and showing discontent.

“Honestly, it is unheard of a new student to go through the school by themselves.” He sighed. “Are you that impatient?” he asked me. And as well, before I could say anything, he added. “Either way, come along. The opening ceremony started some time ago. Let’s go to the Mirror Chamber.”

“Sir, what do you mean by new student?” I asked, without realizing that I had more important questions to ask.

“It is the room where you awakened.The room with lots of doors aligned.” That didn’t answer my question! “Every student before you went through that door to come here.” I didn’t ask that! What does me being a supposed student have to do with a door? More importantly, I can’t be a student, I’m supposed to be taken by the government until I am eighteen in the morning!

  
“Usually student’s don’t awaken until we open the door with a special key, but….”

“Did the fire open the door?” I murmured out loud, recalling that it was until the door was busted by the flames conjured by the tanu—Grim—that I was able to move and run.

“At the end, it would appear that the main culprit was the familiar, huh? Since it was you who brought them here, you must take responsibility for him.”

“Sir, while yes, I may have something to do with the lid or door you speak off, but the tanuki you call a familiar isn’t mine. Also, a familiar is part of fairy——”

“This is not the time for long conversations. If we don’t hurry, we will miss the opening ceremony. Come, come, let us be on our way.” He turned around, Grim still in the clutches of the whip, ready to open the door.

“Sir, who are you?” I couldn’t help but ask. I mean, I am somewhere I don’t where I am, the man before me is saying that I am some sort of student, that I have a familiar…. I must still be sleeping, having a weird dream. Yes, that must be it. The heat of the flames earlier must be caused by me vividly dreaming.

“Oh, are you not fully awake yet?” He questioned me.

I am sleeping. Dreaming. How can I be awake?

“Maybe your memory is distorted from the magic teletransportation.”

Memory distorted. Dreams are just scraps of pictures in one’s brains. This was taught in class. And, magic teletransportation? No. Once again, I must be dreaming. I had a big imagination when I was little, but not now. I promised to be an adult. 

“Well, that happens often. I will explain as we go. Well, I am quite kind after all.” He smiled, turning and opening the door, leaving the room we were in, Grim still caught by the whip.

“I must be dreaming. Like really dreaming.” I followed him out. 

I guess I should enjoy this dream, actually. Tomorrow everything will change, in some sense. I shall enjoy this before waking up and living in reality.

~3rd POV~

The masked man, Grim, and Lunaria exited the room, now walking through the courtyard. Lunaria now seemed to be taken in by the yard, seeing things calmly compared to when she ran away for her life. There were apple trees, lively green bushes, a well, and most notably the infrastructure of the place. 

“This resembles the castles from fairy tales paintings,” Lunaria said in awe.

“Well, you are correct on this being a castle.” The man semi-confirmed the student. “This is ‘Night Raven College’ A place where magicians with talent come together to learn. Twisted Wonderland’s most prestigious magician training academy.” He informed the student and proceeded to introduce himself. “And I am the headmaster of this academy, the board chairman, Dire Crowley.”

“Night Raven College?” Lunaria asked, never having heard of such school again. ‘I’m dreaming, anything can be possible.’ She thought to herself.

Chairman Crowley explained the elections. “The ones who enroll in this school are those with exceptional qualities to be magicians. And those who are accepted are by the ‘Mirror of Darkness’. Those chosen to attend the academy come through the ‘door’ from all around the world.” And then the student’s way. “But for you, I believe a black carriage with a ‘door’ came to pick you up as well.

‘A carriage. I wonder if it was like in the fairy tales from the books. This dream is getting expanded. But…. I was brought. Does this mean I was…..Am I getting to the actual scary part of the dream?’

A grumbled came from the tanuki, causing Lunaria to turn and look at it, her eyes pained. Dire Crowley on the other hand dismissed him, saying that they are on their way to the opening ceremony.

~Lunaria’s POV~

After multiple corridors lit by green fire, old steel chandeliers, and doors, I could hear voices behind the door we were heading straight towards. Headmaster Crowley speeded up his pace, and busted the door open, saying, “No! That’s not it.” To the people inside. Did he hear something? Were they talking about him, because I didn’t.

“Ah, here he is.” 

I entered the room, greeted by an unexpected amount of people wearing hooded robes. Wow, my mind must be filled by some many people I didn’t know off. This dream is beginning to get bigger and bigger. I also saw the entire room. The room was lit by peach-colored lanterns of top of grey, nearly black columns. There were multiple stained glass windows around the room with detailed designs. Whoever must have done them must have taken a long time. Lastly, I noticed multiple floating coffins, appearing to belong to every student in the room. My imagination hasn’t faded. 

“Honestly, there is a new student missing, so I went to look for them.” He informed the clothed people, which I assumed were students. I was so focussed on everyone in the room that I nearly missed Headmaster Crowly telling me that I still hadn’t gotten my dorm chosen. He also added, “I will take care of the tanuki, for now, so please, go to the Mirror.” 

“Mirror?”

“Resight your name.”

I turned around to come literally face to face with a face, in a mirror. Its face was pale white with a gothic lolita mask. The face had big lips and no hair. He was also above green flames. 

For some reason, I couldn’t help but resist doing what it had asked me.

“Lunaria Kastle.”

“The shape of your soul….I do not know.”

The shocking outburst from the headmaster snapped me out of whatsoever trance I was in.

“I do not sense any type of magic coming from the young lady.”

There was another outburst, but this time it was from the crowd. 

“Lady?”

“A girl?”

“A girl was admitted?”

“Wait, did the Mirror of Darkness say she didn’t have magic?”

“Shocker!”

“No color, no shape. Nothing. Therefore, this one is not worthy of any dormitory.”

I just hit the end of the lovely dream. I shouldn’t have become hyped. At any second I will most probably wake up.

“It is not possible for a black carriage to pick up a human who can’t use magic.” Dire Crowly said, not believing what the Mirror of Darkness verdict about me. “Never has there been in one-hundred years a mistake on a chosen student. Women are rarely chosen by the black carriage, but there have still been several instances. Why in the world?”

Why is he worrying? This is a dream. No one has ever actually worried about me apart from my parents.

My eyes darted to Grim when I saw him managing to get off the ‘whip of love’ handle. “Then, gimme the seat!” I could see the shock reaction of the headmaster. “Unlike the human, I can use magic. You should put me in the academy instead!” Grim crossed his arms, smirking at me and then at everybody present in the room. “If you want to see magic, then I’ll show you!” 

“Everyone, get down!”

I did as told by one of the hooded warned. I lowered my body to the ground just in time as Grim released his fire. No! I’ll end up dying in my dream!

“Uwahhh! Hot! Hot! Hot!”

I lift my head up to see the student crying out. There was a fire on him. I need to help him! I looked for water around the room, but there was none. He’s going to go up in flames! Why isn’t anybody doing anything? With no other choice, I ran up to the teenager on fire, who I startled, and grabbed hold of his cloak, yanking it off. I didn’t see him after reaction as I threw the cloak on the floor and began stomping on it, trying to get the fire out. I stomped and stomped, watching the blue flames going out, but then I started smelling more fire and heat from my leg. I look down and see that I was wearing the same cloak as everyone, When did I wear this? The fabric is really soft. How can I feel it? And proceeded to take it off in a haste, (not noticing the reactions of those in the room) and doing the same I did with the other cloak.

“OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!”

I turned to see Grim struggling with a heart-shape red and black with gold on the rimmed collar. It nearly resembled a necklace, but it didn’t seem to be meant to be used as an accessory.

“The Queen of Hearts Rule 23: ‘There are to be no cats in the ceremony.’ You, cat, are trespassing and violating the rule. Do leave now.” My eyes came upon a young boy, a few inches shorter than me with red hair, a strange cowlick on his ahoges resembling a heart almost. He had fair skin with blue eyes and wore an angry expression on his face as he looked at Grim. He was beautiful, he was a shouta. I was so entranced by his appearance that I failed to notice Grim not being able to use magic, making the boy smile in satisfaction with his arms on his hips. “When you leave the academy I shall remove it.”

“Amazing as ever, Riddle.” I face a tall man, taller than me, seeing his blue eyes behind his glasses. He had a beauty mark below the left side of his mouth. “Your Unique Magic can also seal magic.” He smiled contently, but I saw his eyes narrowed in some malicious intent, saying, “I want it….not one me off course.”

“Do something about your familiar, you must take responsibility for his actions.”

For some reason I had gotten tired of Mr. Crowley mistaking Grim as my familiar. He wasn’t mine. I decided to finally, and properly, explain that I had no connection to the tanuki. “Mr.Crowley, you are mistaken. Grim isn’t mine. Yes, he was with me, but it was because he was trying to open the lid of where I was trapped. I got scared and ran away. It was in that room where you found me that I sought refuge from him.” 

He let a sound escape his lips, placing his left gloved hand on his chin. “You did….Well then, let’s get him out of the school. I shall not turn him into soup since I am nice after all. Please someone make sure to see the cat out.”

Soup? He was going to make Grim part of a soup? No! He may have attacked me but he is an animal! That’s animal abuse!.... Actually, it might not be, after all, I eat meat…. I heard a door shut closed, Grim no longer in sight. Bye, bye….

~3rd POV~

The man with the beauty mark walked forward towards Lunaria, removing his hood. Gently, he grabbed her hand, causing her to look over to him, raising her arm and gently placing a kiss on it. A blush crept on her face.

“Nice to meet you, Lunaria Kastle, am I correct?” The man with curly silver-blue hair greeted, a smile on his lips. She nodded in confirmation. “Without your cloak, you are very beautiful.”

Now some of the voices of the new students echoed throughout the room.

“Whoa.”

“She is indeed beautiful.”

“I heard rumors from the very few instances of a girl coming to the academy. Compared to them, she looks more pretty.”

“Hey, thank you!” 

Lunaria was slightly pushed forward when the boy who was on fire jumped and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He smiled brightly at her. “I really am thankful. You saved me compared to the others. If there is anything you want, just tell me so I can repay you!”

“No! There is no need. I saw that you needed help, so I stepped in.” She replied back shyly. Her hazel eyes shifted to looking at the arm wrapped around her, a blush and an uncomfortable expression appearing on her face.

“Scarabia Dorm Leader, take your arm off of her. Don’t you see the expression on her face? That expression will end up affecting her in the future. A lady must always look beautiful.” Another hood lowered, revealing blonde with purple shoulder tipped hair. Violet's eyes harshly looked at the boy, who got the message and backed away.

“Thank you….” the pinked haired bowed, receiving a wink in return.

“Quit staring.” An irritated warning came from the brown-haired and green-eyed man, who was narrowing his eyes at the boys who were still gawking at Lunaria and looking not so innocently at her. The clothes she was wearing covered most of her accented body, but there was a little visible bump visible if people paid close attention. He let a growl, a final warning to the students, who caught on and looked away.

“A girl, huh. It has been a long time since one attended.” 

The said girl turned around trying to locate the voice of the person who matched it, finding a table screen hovering above the ground. She gawked openly at it.

“Stop doing that.” The voice coming from the screen chided.

Dire Crowley decided to put an end to it by announcing, “Alright. That’s enough. Despite the trouble, the opening ceremony has concluded. Dorm leaders, please take your new students back to your dorms.” He then looked around, noticing someone missing. “Hmm, I haven’t seen Diasomnia’s Dorm Leader, Draconia-kun.”

No one did as the headmaster said, instead, the topic changed. (And Lunaria was ignored….)

“Isn’t he not being here normal?” The green-eyed man replied.

Previous ‘butt-on-fire’ boy said, “Huh? Don’t tell me that no one told him about the ceremony?”

“Well, why didn’t you tell him?” The blonde with purple tip hair bounced back.

Tiredly, and with a hint of fright, the first one answered that he was not close to him.

Lunaria wasn’t sure who they were talking about, the center of attention (not that she wanted to be it.) now being placed on the person, not present.

“Draconia…. You mean THE Malleus Draconia?” a student asked.

“So it’s true, he is enrolled in this school?”

“Scary.”

“Excuse me…” Lunaria lowered her head, “Who is Malleus Draconia?”

Immediately, she received everyone's eyes. 

“She doesn't know who Malleus Draconia is!?”

“Has she been sleeping under a rock?”

“Everyone should know about him. He is really notorious.”

“Uh, so as I suspected. I came here thinking he might show up. It would appear he didn’t receive the opening ceremony invitation.” An old-accented young child made his way towards the center of the crowd. His red eyes glowed, for a moment landing on the only girl in the room, then turning his attention to the headmaster, sighing.

Everyone started apologizing for their forgetfulness. Lunaria still remained clueless.

“It’s fine, I shall take Diasomnia’s students.” The newcomer said. As he motioned for them to follow him, he murmured, “I hope he isn’t sulking.”

“Yes. Now, dorm leaders, do please take your students to the dorms.” Dire Crowley ordered, and everyone obeyed him. They all left by passing through mirrors, leaving the only girl present wondered.

“A pleasure to have met you, Lunaria Kastle.” The man with the beauty mark bowed. “It’s unfortunate you didn’t get selected into any house. If possible, I would have enjoyed you being in Octavinelle.” He guided his students out.

“Ahh! That’s a bummer!” The boy she helped pouted. “Still, thank you for saving me!” He waved back at her until he was no longer visible.

Now there was no one in the room except for Lunaria and the headmaster.

Night Raven’s headmaster turned to face the pink-haired girl. “Well then, I am sorry to say this but you must leave this academy. We cannot admit anyone who can’t perform any magic. However the Mirror of Darkness will send you back home.”

Lunaria sighed. “Well, I guess the dream is about to end. I must be waking up soon enough. It was such a nice, yet weird dream.”

Crowly did a double-take. “Dream? Young lady, you are mistaken. This isn’t a dream.”

Now it was Lunaria’s turn to make a double-take. “Not a dream? I’m sorry, but I think you are the one mistaken. I must be dreaming”

The masked man shook his head. “No. You aren’t dreaming. You are clearly awake. The Mirror of Darkness brought you here. Your entire self is actually, corporeally, present in this room at this moment.”

The sixteen-year-old girl stepped back. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then wide opened them. She still saw the headmaster before her. She once again closed them for a longer time and opened once again. Her hazel eyes dilated seeing that she was still in the room with the glowing lights, the near-black columns, and the floating coffins levitating.

“No….” She used her left hand with the moon charm to pinch herself. “Ow!” She winced at the pain she felt, in a flash disappearing replaced with an expression of dreed. “No, this can’t be real….” She crouched down on the floor, holding her head.

“Ms. Kastle, this is real.” The headmaster said. He could see the face she was making at the sudden realization that everything that just happened was indeed real and not part of the dream she claimed she was in. “However, fear not. Since I am so kind, I shall tell you that the Mirror of Darkness can send you back to your world.” He noted that the dreaded expression from Lunaria vanished a little, her glazed hazel colored eyes looking at his glowing gold eyes. He took her hand and helped her up, then guided her to be before the Mirror of Darkness.

“Mirror of Darkness! Guide this one back to where they came from.” 

Silence~~~~

Lunaria turned to stare at the man.

Crowley coughed. “Let me say that again. Mirror of Darkness, guide this one….”

“Nowhere.” The face in the mirror simply said, having a stoic expression. “This place is where this one belongs….It is nowhere in this world. Nothing.”

Lunaria was shaking. Her mind was a mess.

“What did you say? That’s impossible! Today was truly a festival of miracles!” Headmaster Crowley exclaimed, and then whispered to himself. “This is truly the first time this has happened since I became headmaster.” He turned his attention to the girl who was clearly about to lose her mind. “What to do… Where are you from?”

“Where…. I am from?” Lunaria repeated. ‘What does he mean? This is a nightmare, but it’s real! “I am from Japan!”

Crowley placed her thumb and index finger on his chin and went deep in thought. “I have never heard of such a birthplace, which is strange for I know all of the students' birthplaces. I have never heard of you. Let's investigate in the library.” He once again lent his hand to the poor girl and led her to the library, in hopes of returning her home.

Just as they were about to leave, something familiar caught Lunaria’s eye. She startled the headmaster when she turned. In one of the floating coffins, there were two bags. One of them was small, colored brown with a long shoulder strap. The other was red and bigger and it seemed to be filled with contents.

“Please wait a moment!” She said, running back to the two bags. She slightly bent, and one clear look immediately confirmed that what she had noticed was hers. ‘No wonder it felt so cramped inside the coffin. She grabbed them, sliding her shoulder bag over her body while the other she held tight with both hands.

Night Raven’s headmaster noticed the bags she was carrying. “Are those perhaps yours?” he asked.

“Yes. However, I don't know why they are here with me. From what I noticed, nobody else had belongings with them.” She replied.

“Well, normally, all student belongings are located in the next room, and when the Mirror of Darkness decides the Dorm they are to be in, they are magically transported to their assigned room. Perhaps since you weren’t accepted in any, they must have been transported into your coffin. Truly, this is something strange. This day is full of surprises.” He mused. “No matter lets head to the library to help you find a way back to your home.”

“Right!” Lunaria, with the strength she could muster lifted the red bag and went with the headmaster to find a clue back to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! This is an early chapter! Yay!!!!
> 
> So, this is part of one of the prologue out of two or three that I am hoping to keep as. For the most part, it will follow exactly the first part of the game with a few changes here and there to suit the story. Then, we can get to the good part of it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! See you next chapter!


	3. ~Prologue - Part 2 ~ {Meeting New People}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are taken from Ami Yoshiko. All credits belong to her.

Headmaster Crowley took Lunaria back to the room where they had first met. He told her to stay put while he searched for world books. He showed them to her and asked if any of the countries shown were where she was from. In every single one of them, she said _no_. None of the countries resembled Japan, though there was one nearly similar it had giant landmasses on each of its sides.

“Nothing. I can’t find where you come from. Are you really from this place called Japan? You aren’t lying to me, right?” Headmaster Crowley questioned, his shiny golden eyes staring at Lunaria, who tensed under his stare. “However, there is a possibility you come from another planet or world.”

“Different world!?” Lunaria couldn’t help but exclaim in shock. Her mind was jumbled with many thoughts at the thought of being from a different world.

“Do you perhaps have anything in your bags that could verify your identity, like a driver's license?”

“I don’t have a driver's license, but…. Let me see!” She went to her red bag and unzipped it. Inside, there were some articles of clothing and a folder. She grabbed it and from the folder took out a piece of paper. “This isn’t the original, but these are a copy of my birth certificate and _adoption papers_.” She explained, slightly flinching when she said _adoption papers_. She didn’t have anything against her being adopted, in fact, she was very grateful for the people who became her parents to have taken her in as their own. But….

_‘Heh? So you were abandoned?’_

_‘Your parents mustn't have liked you!’_

_‘She was adopted? Such a thing! Blood is important in a family!’_

“May I see them?” The masked man asked, snapping the teenager from her memories.

“Ah! Yes, please do see them.” Lunaria said.

Gold shining eyes scanned the papers handed to him. He placed his fingers under his chin. “Well, this is a problem, huh?” He handed them back to Lunaria. “The papers are real, for being a copy, and the addresses in them aren’t familiar at all.”

“So, you don’t know how I can return home?” She was starting to worry. _‘He doesn’t recognize my home. Will I be stuck here? No, calm down Lunaria. There is always a way. First off, I should be thankful to the Kami that we speak the same language and appear to have the same writing system. That’s something good…..Could this be a parallel universe? Why does my mind wander off!?’_

“I can’t let someone who doesn’t have magic into this academy. However to throw a young lady with no way back to her world into a new world by herself is heartless. I am kind, after all.” He smiled as if he had some sort of plan in his head. “Hmmmm~ That's right! There is an unused building at his academy. It used to be used as a dorm but has been no longer in use. If you can clean it, I will allow you to stay there for now. If it’s available, I shall lend it to you as temporary lodging. In the meantime, you should try to find a way to where you come from.” He informed me.

“So I can stay?” The pinkett questioned in a hushed tone. “Really…. Thank you very much Headmaster Crowley!”

“Aahh, how kind of me! I am such an exceptional professor!” The man congratulated himself for his _kind_ actions. However, he stopped, paused for a moment, and then said, "Ms. Lunaria, this is a certain strange case. For you to be from another world, I would like for this to remain between us. Well then, let's go to the dorm. It's a bit old, but a tasteful building." 'Keep it a secret?' she could only think off, running after him as he was walking fast. 

Crowley guided Lunaria to the dorm he talked about. Along the way, Lunaria took in some of the scenery the college had to show off, though, it was night, so the closest things were the only things able to be seen. Both stood before the dorm. The girl would only stare at it and think,‘ _This is….’_ She took in the shape. If she had to describe it in any easy possible way would be, _‘An old, rundown, abandoned European home previously owned by some rich family.’_

“Well, here we are. Please come inside.” The man happily said, guiding her inside.

Inside, it was even worse. _‘And left everything for time, take care of it.’_ They were inside to which she could only think of it being the foyer or lounge. There were broken chairs, couches, tables, and paintings all over the floor, dusk clearly visible, along with shards of glass shining from the light of the moon shining through the window.

“So here you can at least shield yourself from the rain and wind. I shall investigate some things, so please do as you like.” He informed, and then forcibly said, “Do not let me catch you wandering around the school! Well then~” And left.

Before she could thank the man, he was out the door and walking down the path to the school. The teenager returned her eyes to the room.

“It is as he said. I have a roof over my head.” She murmured to herself. “Well, then, before looking for a place to rest, there is some cleaning to do.”

Lunaria set her bags on the floor and opened the big red one. Inside, she searched and grabbed a random old shirt, and used it as a cloth to clean. As she cleaned, she took notice of the items in the room. Some appear to be really expensive, noting a hint of possible gold on them and beautiful sceneries from paintings. Over time, she found a broom, and swept the wooden floor. She also found a light switch, which she was impressed with because she thought that she was going to need candles to light up the place.

It wasn’t until thunder that scared her that she noted that it was raining outside. And a certain voice that made her jump.

“Gyaa! Why did it have to rain so hard all of a sudden!” Lunaria turned around, and her hazel eyes landed on the tanuki-cat she thought had been thrown out. Grimm. He continued, “Gyahahaha! You look so stupid, just like a bat that got squirt with a water gun! As for the Great Grimm, it was a piece of cake gettin’ back into the academy.” He boasted his magnificence with arrogance, making the girl just look at him. “They were so wrong if they thought I was gonna give up getting into the academy just by throwing me out!”

“Why do you want to attend this school?” Lunaria questioned, wondering why Grim would want to come here when it only seemed to be for people.

“Uh? It’s a simple story!” He answered, looking confused at her. “I was a genius born to become a great magician! I’ve always waited for when the black carriage would come for me. Even so….even so…” His eyes started to water.

The pinkett noted this and shouted, “Please don’t cry!” and rushed towards the tanuki, scooping him up on her arms.

“GUAH!” he screamed, at the sudden picking and embrace from the human. “Hey! Why did you pick me u---- HEY! Stop touching my ears!”

The request fell on deaf ears as Lunaria continued touching his fiery blue ears, which weren’t hot, and sighed in content. If anywhere were there and looked closely, they could see a content smile and blush on her face. _‘They are so soft!’_ It wasn’t until a painful scratch that made her accidentally drop the tanuki.

“Shesh! I got you to let me go! It wouldn’t be good for the Great Grim to be seen in such a situation!” He commented and continued on with his story. “Hmph! That Mirror of Darkness has no eyes anyway! That’s why, I came here myself. Those humans don’t know what they are missing out on not having me.”

“Nee, Grim, you said that a black carriage picks the students up, right? So, do they know or…? Are they kidnapped?” Lunaria couldn’t help but ask. ‘ _After all, from what Headmaster Crowley said, we were inside coffins until we were let out. Were the students here kidnapped, or came by will and knew that they would be looked inside? It’s weird, like, who would like that….’_

“Uh? What do you---FUGYA!” He jumped out of the way. “The water’s coming down! The Great Grum’s flaming ears are gonna disappear!”

“They are actually so soft….” She whispered to herself, Grim not appearing to hear her. “Ah! Either way,” she shakes her head, “You are right! We need to find a bucket!” And so, she ran around the room, until she found one and placed it under the leak.

“You know, we can just repair the leak with magic?” He reminded, but then retracted himself when he said, laughing rudely, “Wait, you can’t use magic. Pfft! You are useless!”

She could only look down, ashamed, but not really at fault. She literally woke up here, in a world where magic seemed to be common. She couldn’t use magic because she wasn’t from this world. _‘Though there is magic back home, but they may not be like the ones done here….’_

“Then, help me.” She said, looking directly at the furball.

His arms were akimbo. “What? Help you?” He seemed to give a small thought about it. “NO WAY! I’m just another monster taking shelter from the rain for a bit. And even, there is no canned tuna, so I won’t work simply for free.”

“Monsters!?” She squeaked out.

“HAHAHA! Indeed, there are monsters here, but only the weak one, which doesn’t include me, the Great Grim! Unlike them I----WAHHH! The leaks!”

“Right! More buckets!” She ran out of the room in search of buckets.

She went into the hallway, opening every door she found on her way and searched for a bucket or item that may contain the rainwater for a while with the limited light from the clouded moon. In all of the rooms she looked in, there were none to be found. What made it worse was the sound of the rain and thunder outside the rundown dorm, scaring her here and there. It was in the hallways when she stopped and told herself that she heard something that then came true. She froze when right before her eyes three ghosts materialized themselves, hovering above the ground and stared at her.

“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Was the only thing and sound that came out.

“Hihihihihihi…… hihihihihihi….. It’s been a while since we’ve had guests!”

“I’m itching to work out!”

“Hihihihihihi!”

“GYAAA!!!!!!!!!!” Lunaria screamed in fright at the sight of the ghost (who were dressed in a cape and fancy hat, BUT TBH who would focus on what they were wearing when they were literal ghosts!) and remained where she was.

Grim followed suit when he walked down the hallway. “Why are you being so loud…. GYAA!!!!!”

“Everyone else who lived here got scared and left.” Said the medium-sized ghost.

“How about you guys join us?” The chubby one with a gruff voice asked, earning an immediate head shake from the girl which said ‘NO!’ “We are always looking for new ghost comrades.

“THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME!” And so, before she was finally going to bolt away, she heard Grim declare that he wasn’t going to run and be scared of ghosts, and proceed to light the hallway in his blue fire. It miraculously missed Lunaria.

“Where are you looking at?” The skinny one questioned in a mocking tone.

“We’re here, HERE! Hihihihihihi!” Chubby one added.

The tanuki grumbled in annoyance, “Damn it! Stop disappearing!” And released more fire.

“If this continues, the building is going to catch fire!” Lunaria said.

“Shut up!” Grim rebutted making the hazel-eyed girl flinch, “Don’t boss me around!”

‘ _I need to think of something or else I won’t have a place to stay and the Headmaster might kick me out for partially being responsible for burning the building!’_

“I’ll give you tuna as a prize?” She bargained, mentally screaming at the fact that she had no money or idea if there were shops near the school.

This seemed to have caught Grim’s attention. “What?....I-I’m a genius, you know. I can finish these guys myself….” The ghosts laughed at him, angering him more. “There’s so many of you guys, you cowards!”

“I will do anything if you help you scare them away!”

He grumbled, “Hey you! Tell me where the ghosts are!”

“To your left!”

Grim threw his fire at the ghosts, hitting them straight on.

“Ah, I hit them! Alright! We’re gonna drive them outta here!”

Lunaria guided Grim on where the ghosts were, managing to hit them mostly all the time, some missing and thankfully going out before landing on the walls or floor. With one final outburst, Grim released a great number of flames, scaring the ghosts away. Such a victory left him confused.

“THANK YOU!” She ran and placed him to her chest, snuggling against him.

He began to cry, “Tha-that was scar—” He paused and angrily declared, “No, it wasn’t scary at all!” He swatted himself out of Lunaria’s grasp again. “That was a piece of cake for the Great Grim! Hows’ that you ghosts! Gave up!?”

As the grey fur ball continued, Lunaria turned around as she heard footsteps approaching. In a matter of moment, the moon illuminated the Headmaster of Night Raven, in his hand holding a plate with a cover.

“Good evening, the ever so kind me, brought dinner.” The crow mask greeted. However, his joyful voice disappeared when he caught sight of Grim. He rapidly said, “Wait! This is the monster who created a ruckus at the opening ceremony! I thought we drove him out! Why is he here!?”

Instead of Grim explaining, he smugly replied, “Hmph! I got rid of the ghosts that were here! Be grateful!”

This in turn, spiked the interest of the man, who didn’t know what was going on. “Come to think about it, there have been some ghosts that settled in here and then students stopped coming here. Which led this form to be abandoned. However, hmmmmm…..” He placed his index finger under his chin, and went deep in thought. “The two of you working together and getting rid of the ghosts—”

“Huh!? We didn’t ‘work together.’ All she did was watch. I only did it because I wanted a can of tuna. Ah, hey! I still haven’t gotten my canned tuna!” He exclaimed, turning to look at Lunaria impatiently.

‘ _Grim, we worked together. I mean, I did_ watch _but directed you where the ghosts were. And for the canned tuna….why did I promise him that….!’_

“The two of you.” Crowley got their attention. “Would you please show me how you got rid of the ghosts once more?” He requested with a hint of wonder in his tone of voice.

Grim placed his arms akimbo. “But we’ve already got rid of all the ghosts! Anyway, MY CANNED TUNA!”

_‘Grim, you just admitted that I helped you get rid of the ghosts. And the tuna, can I smack my head on something! Why did I make an empty promise like that!?’_

At first, it seemed that the Headmaster ignored Grim’s demand by saying he would take the role of the ghost, but then promised to give him his canned tuna on the condition that they won. He also added, what Lunaria noted, his infamous, ‘I am so kind, after all’line. He placed the covered plate on the side, and out of nowhere, he pulled out a potion bottle and drank it, in a flash turning into a ghost, retaining his crow mask and hat.

“Eh!? I don’t wanna! It’s too troublesome to work with them again!”

“But you might get the chance to get canned tuna!” Lunaria burst out without thinking. _‘Again! Why!? The sight of the ghost just made me burst out like that even though I know that it is the Headmaster!_

“Ngh! But this is the last time! This time I better get my canned tuna!!”

Just like with the ghosts before, Lunaria commanded Grim where to fire, for there also seemed to be apparitions of the previous ghosts apart from the Headmaster. In the end, Grim was exhausted after so much puffing of blue flames.

“There is no way for a monster to obey a human…. Hmmm… However, I have had a tingle in my professor’s intuition ever since that incident at the opening ceremony.” He pondered. “Lunaria-san, it would appear that you are a master or beastmaster. However….”

“A master or beastmaster? Like the ones in circuses who train lions? Impossible!” She whispered towards herself. “I have never been to a circus. And those terms mostly appear in fairy tales, so it might make sense here, but back in my world, no….”

“Oi! What are you mumbling to yourself? You are beginning to become like this guy!” Grim questioned, annoyance in his voice.

“Sorry!” She apologized. “I was just talking to myself!”

“You are weird.”

“Can Grim live here?” Out of the blue, Lunaria changed the subject and faced the masked man.

“What did you say? Let a monster live here?” He was surprised by the sudden request.

“Yes, please let him stay. He helped me drive the ghosts away, and…. That way I won’t be scared….” The pinkett blushed and looked away.

He sighed. “Very well, it can’t be helped.” His answer made Grim cheer, but the man added, “However, I can’t let anyone who wasn’t chosen by the Mirror of Darkness….especially a monster enroll in this academy. This includes you, Lunaria-san. I cannot just let you freeload here….” his voice then lowered, and for some reason, she was the only one who could hear what he said, “....until you get back to your world.”

The out of the world teenager’s face lowered, worry piling in her head.

The blue lighted ears lowered slightly. “What is this…. Such a killjoy.”

“Well, if you would allow me to finish first.” He crossed his arms. “The academy is responsible for summoning your soul by the Mirror of Darkness. In any case, for the time being, we will offer you free lodging. However, you will need to pay for your living necessities on your own.” His eyes narrowed and his lips formed a smile that made Lunaria uncomfortable and get her guard up. “For what someone near empty-handed like you can give….hm.”

 _‘I’m getting worried!’_ She then cautiously asked, “What do I need to do?”

“No need to keep your guard up. I will only make you do odd jobs like maintenance at the school. Judging from your appearance,” Lunaria did not like that phrase, “You seem to be very good at cleaning. How about you two work together as the school's “handymen”? If you can do that, I can give you special permission to stay at the school.”

Lunaria’s eyes brightened and a smile formed on her lips. She bowed her head and proceeded to thank him. “Thank you! Thank you very much! I shall do anything within my limits to earn my keep!”

“Yes, yes.” He replied. His voice lowered, “I will also give you special permission to use the library to gather information on how to go back to your world, as well as studying. _I am kind, after all._ ” He gives her a smile. “However, it is only after you finish your work!”

‘Eh? I don’t wanna!”

“I shall do what I can!”

“I also want to be a student and get a cool uniform!”

“If you aren’t satisfied with this, that’s fine. We can just throw you out again.”

With no other choice, the tanuki relented to the terms.

“Starting tomorrow, you will work as Night Raven College’s handymen!” He declared.

“Yes, Headmaster!” Lunaria smiled. ‘ _I get to have a place to stay, work, and also find a way to go back to my world!’_

“Good, then, I shall leave.” He announced and turned to the exit of the hallway. Before opening the door, he stopped, and said, “In the plate, there is your dinner, Lunaria-san. It should still be hot. Monster, I shall come back with your canned tuna.”

“Oh yes! Thank you!”

“Thank’s right! Hey, human, where is your tuna to me?”

Lunaria could only sigh. ‘ _I need to get him his tuna…..or…..’_ She went to get a plate and removed the cover, letting a sweet aroma out. It made her mouth water. “This rivals mother’s cooking——” The mouth water stopped, and instead, her bangs shadowed her eyes.

“MY TUNA!”

The somber atmosphere disappeared a little. She warily smiled at him and showed him her plate of food, “Would you like the chicken instead of the tuna?”

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After eating dinner, both Lunaria and Grim found a suitable room that wasn’t very dirty and got rid of any dust. They settled down, Lunaria haven gotten her two bags from the lounge and bringing them to the room. When she had returned, she found her somewhat savior already deep asleep, taking the end of the bed and snoring away.

In the hallway, just two doors from them, she found that the bathroom worked. She sprayed some water around, cleaning as much as possible, and then proceeded to take a shower. She changed into an emerald green, light flowing, and comfy sleepwear and simple white slippers. She brushed her hair slowly, remembering everything that had occurred.

_Day 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_I ended up in some weird world where magic seems to exist. I woke up in a coffin and was broken out by a tanuki named Grim when he set fire to it. I meet a crow-mask man who is the Headmaster to a magic school called Night Raven College. I saw ghosts for the first time in my life and nearly bolted, but Grim_ _saved_ _me._

_I decided to simply have DAY # as the date for these entries. I don’t know if this world follows the same law as in ours, but I shall make sure to find out, if I don’t forget…… There is so much I could add, but it would take forever, and I am tired._

_Mother, Father, Daddy, I hope you are alright and looking after me no matter where I may be. I miss you!_

_With love,_

_Lunaria Kastle_

She tucked her diary in her brown bag and pulled out her phone. The screen glowed up and revealed the date and time from her world, but was missing the signal bars and WI-FI curves. Her battery was miraculously at 93%. She placed it back in, closed it, and placed it right beside her. She pulled the blanket close to her, making Grim whine a little, but continued to snore, and she then closed her eyes, the last thing on her mind being, _‘Am I in a dream within a dream?’_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Light from the sun peaked intrusively into the worn-down room. In the room, a pink-haired girl and grey-furred tanuki sleep peacefully, nothing disturbing them, until….

“Hihihihi….aren't you supposed to clean up the academy right now?” a voice resonated.

“ZZZZZzzzzz...five more minutes…..” Grim murmured, burrowing himself deep into the blankets.

“Yeah…..” added the girl, fixing her sleeping position.

“If you keep rolling around like that, you may not wake up you know?”

“Just like us! Hihihihihihi!”

“Fuhya!” Grim screamed, causing the girl to startling wake up from her slumber, confused. “Oi! Hey you! Open your eyes!”

Lunaria opened them as ordered, and they widened as soon as she saw the same ghosts from the previous night casually floating around, smiling at them for their reactions. “KYAAA!”

“So, the two of you are going to live here from now on?” Skinny ghost asked. “You two are very prank-worthy! Kekekekeke!”

“Damn! One day I’m gonna run you all out of here!” Grim declared, moody for being woken up by the very things he believed he has vanished.

“Why are you still here?” Lunaria this time asked the ghosts.

“What do you mean? This is where we live. We’ve lived here for over fifty years in this dormitory.”

“Over fifty years!” She gaped. “This dorm is old!”

“Hihihihi.” chubby one chuckled.

“So, this is where you’ve lived….” She trailed. _‘So in a sense, I am being a Conquistador, taking these ghosts to a resting place…’_ She shook her head and then bowed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to kick you out of your home.”

“Heh? Why are you apologizing!” Grim screamed.

Before she could reply, she heard the sound of heels echoing through the corridor. She pulled her blanket up to cover herself, even though she was wearing clothing. The door busted open, and the ghosts disappeared.

“Good morning, you two. Did you sleep well?” The Headmaster questioned, smiling at them.

Grim fired back with complaints. “When I laid down on the bed, it fell out. How long have you neglected this?” His ears turned fired. “And the ghosts woke us up this morning. It was the worst!”

 _‘I gotta agree with Grim on the bedding. My neck hurts.’_ She thought to herself. “Well, it could’ve been worse.”

He gleefully narrowed his eyes. “Even though you were thrown here from another world, you’ve managed through. Very good!” He congratulated Lunaria. “Well then, now we should talk about your job for the day.”

“Um, Mr. Crowley?” Lunaria voiced, earning the person in question his attention. “Do you mind waiting a few minutes, so I can change?”

“OH DEAR!” he turned around, “Yes! I shall wait in the lounge!” And marched out of the room.

“Grim, could you leave as well?” She whispered, a little embarrassed. She earned a huff from him and then left the room.

“So then,” She looked around. “This isn’t a dream…”

******-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

****Not even 10 minutes later. Lunaria emerged into the lounge. She had a lime yellow buttoned V-neck T-shirt with a small breast pocket on her right, decorated with a star in a circle on her shoulders. She wore simple navy blue jeans and brown colored shoes.

“Sorry for the wait!” She apologized. “I was looking for appropriate clothing to wear.”

“Ms. Kastle, that is quite alright. Do forgive me for intruding.” He said.

Lunaria waved her arms. “No, it was an accident. I shall make sure to remember to wake up before work starts.”

“Very well then, let's proceed to the work.” He said. “ For today you shall clean the inside of the academy, even though the academy is very clean. However, without the ability to use magic, cleaning the entire academy would be impossible. And so, due to that, I shall have you clean Main Street. You can start from the main gate to the library. Do you understand? And please look after Grim so he doesn’t cause a ruckus like yesterday.”

“I understand Headmaster!”

“I am relying on you. I will allow you to eat lunch at the cafeteria. Do work hard!” So he left them to get ready.

“Tch! I can’t stand cleaning! I wanna go to magic classes and do cool magic tricks! BO-BO-BOOM!”

“Grim, how about after finishing cleaning we head to the library. There you might find something magical related and I can….” She suggested, earning a grumble from him. She smiled, but then her face turned into worry. “Hey, do you know where Main Street is?”

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

****After so much searching and taking in the scenery, Grim and Lunaria managed to arrive at Main Street. Lunaria breathed out in relief, thankful to arrive at the place they needed to be after looking for it for nearly 20 minutes.

“Wow! Amazing, this is Main Street?” Grim gasped in amazement.

“You’re right.” The girl agreed, looking around the walkway. Fertile green grass, trees, and bushes flourished. She then took notice of seven statues, four to her left and three to her right, standing dignified. “What are all these statues? Who are they?”

“Right! They are seven scary faces. And who is that woman looking so self-righteous?” Grim wondered, looking at all of the statues.

“You didn’t know? That is the Queen of Hearts.”

Lunaria jumped when the unknown voice resonated. She turned around and her hazel eyes landed on a boy, appearing to be her age, with messy dark orange hair and red eyes. His left-eyed had a red patch in the shape of a heart. He wore a white shirt with a diamond-patterned vest covering it. Over it, he had a black vest along with black dress pants and red sneakers. His left hand was at his hip, looking at the cat and girl.

“The Queen of Hearts? Is she important?” Grim asked, beating Lunaria to it.

‘ _A queen? So does this mean that there is a monarchy in this world?’_ The pinkett thought to herself.

The boy proceeded to answer. “In the olden days, she was the queen who lived inside the Rose Labyrinth.” He walked closer to the statue until he stood before. “She’s a strict person who respects discipline, not forgiving any disorder among the Trump Soldier’s advance or the roses’ color. Even though it’s a country full of insane people, they’re all in complete obedience to the queen.”

“Why?”

“Why? It’s because disobedience to the law will get you instantly beheaded!” He answered.

“Beheaded!?” Lunaria cried. “So this is like in France! When Marie Antoinette and the king were beheaded by the public!?” She recalled her foreign class, which taught important timestamps throughout the world.

“That’s scary!” the tanuki jumped.

“Isn’t it cool!? I like it.” Messy hair declared.

“How is that cool? I mean, you are losing your head!” She rebutted.

“How? Well, if you think about it, nobody will obey a queen that’s only kind-hearted, right?” He returned.

“That’s true. It’s better to have a strong leader.” Grim sided with the human boy, earning a smile from him. He then snapped out and proceeded to ask an important question. “Who are you?”

“I’m Ace. A new first-year student starting today. Please take care of me.” Lovingly, he introduced himself, seeming shy as he placed his hand behind his head.

“I am Grim! I’m a genius who will become a great magician!” He smugly introduced himself, then turning to point with his paws at the girl. “And this dull one over here is Lunaria, my minion.”

“Lunaria? That’s a weird name.” Ace said.

“Haha…. Allow me to introduce myself.” Lunaria shyly blushed, lowering her head. “I’m Lunaria Kastle, a pleasure to meet you!” She smiled, still being shy.

“Same!”

“Hey, hey, Ace. Then, is that lion with the scar on his face a famous guy?” Grayfurred interrupted.

“Of course.” And then he proceeded to tell the story of each of the ones as statues.

Lunaria paid great attention. The next one Ace told about was the King of Beast, who ruled over the Savanna but wasn’t born a king. He had taken the throne through schemes he himself came up with. Under his rule, he allowed the hyenas to come live with everyone, banishing discriminations against them. He then moved on to the Witch of the Sea, who focused on helping mermaids in need. As long as you paid her price, she would help you with anything. Next, the Great Mage of the Desert Kingdom. He apparently worked under a useless king, exposed a man deceiving the princess, found a lamp, and took over the throne. The fifth one was the Beautiful Queen, who did anything it took in order to be the most beautiful in the land, and good at poisons. The King of the Land of the Dead was next. He was forced to do boring work and hated by many, but there were those who obeyed him. Lastly, it was the Witch of Thorns. Apart from being beautiful, she had very powerful magic and curses. One account was that she even turned into a dragon!

“That’s….” Lunaria couldn’t help it. “Mermaids? Dragons?”

“That’s cool!” Grim cheered.

“....Unlike a certain raccoon like you.”

Silence————

“WHAT!?”

Ace went on a laughing streak, hugging his torso.

The lost girl did a double-take, not sure why he was laughing. “Why are you laughing?”

“You guys are the ones who caused a ruckus at the opening ceremony, right?” He asked, smirking at them. “The one who was called to the Mirror of Darkness who didn’t have magic and turned out to be a girl, and the explosive raccoon who wasn’t invited! Man~ it's so hard to stop myself from laughing during the opening ceremony!”

Lunaria lowered her head, embarrassed, while Grim, on the other hand, got angry. “What!? What a rude guy!”

“And, in the end neither of you got into the school, so you became handymen? Ha! Lame!” Ace rubbed.

_‘Well, it's not like I can return home.’_

“Plus, you didn’t know who the _GREAT SEVEN_ were….how ignorant of you I recommend you go back to kindergarten before coming to Night Raven College.!” He continued laughing.

 _‘Well, for me, it’s kind of obvious. I’m not from this world. And, from how he said it, the_ Great Seven _seem to be popular. I wonder if they are still alive?’_ She took notice of Grim, anger, and annoyance boiling on his face. _‘If I don’t do something, Grim will end up setting Main Street on fire!’_

“I called you out just now to tease you, but both of you exceeded my expectations. But, unlike you, I have classes, so, bye! Work hard on cleaning~!”

“THIS GUY! He crossed the line! I’m mad now!” Before Lunaria could pick the tanuki up, he set aflame the path Ace was walking, earning a startled reaction from him.

“I’m so sorry!” Lunaria apologized, nearing Grim.

“Because you were making fun of me! I'll make that explosive hair or yours even worse!”

“Explosive hair? Heeh. You got guts picking a fight with me. I’ll turn you into a frizzy toy poodle!”

Grim released another flaming explosion, but then the flames moved in a different direction.

From behind, Lunaria could hear voices. She turned and saw that there were students gathering, encouraging the fight. One of them was a light brown-haired boy with ears sticking out of his head….. _‘EARS!?’_ Her mind went haywire upon seeing the ears. _‘They look so cute….and soft…..can I touch them….are there more of him with ears? Does Inuyasha exist here!?’_ But the continued fire and unexpected wind returned her to the danger at hand.

“Please, stop encouraging them!” She screamed at the onlookers.

“Do you think such little flames could hit me?” Ace dead-eyed looked at Grim, grinning.

“What did you just say! I’ll show you!” He proceeded to release a massive explosion of flames, around Main Street, spreading to the statues.

“AHHHH! Oh no!” Ace freaked, his widened eyes on a particular statue. “The Queen of Hearts’ statue is burnt black!”

“Grim, what did you do!?” Lunaria freaked, trying to look for something that might just be able to burn off the flames. This brought memories back from the opening ceremony, from when she helped one of the students.

“It’s because you changed the flame’s direction with that wind! It just burned instantly!

“You think there’s anyone who’d get burned on purpose!”

“HEEEYYY! WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS!”

The three whipped her heads towards the angered voice.

“The Headmaster….!” Ace murmured.

 _‘I’m in so much trouble!’_ Lunaria thought, seeing the angered man approaching them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! Please comment on anything, likes, dislikes, constructive criticism is welcome!


	4. Quick Author's Note!

I managed to the permission of the author who manages their blog https://kanadesmusingsblog.wordpress.com/ to use their translations for the story. Go check their page. They have all the released chapters until know translated.

See you later!


	5. ~Prologue - Part 3~ {Unintentionally Causing Trouble At School}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations belong to AmiYoshiko.

Night Raven’s Headmaster was fuming, stalking towards the trio. Everyone else who had witnessed the fight between the tanuki and Ace dispersed, not wanting to be in trouble. Grim’s eyes were widened, remembering that he had the whip, turning around and starting to run. Sadly, Crowley saw the beast trying to escape and lashed out the whip, successfully wrapping it around Grim, who moaned at the pain.

“I believe I told you earlier to not make a ruckus!”

Lunaria ran up to him, bowing nonstop. “I’m so sorry! I was to look after Grim!”

“Dear! One of the Great Seven Statues is burnt black!” He cried, looking at the statue of the woman with flamboyant clothes. “I would appear that you wish to be expelled!”

“NO!” All three exclaimed, backing away from the headmaster, fright in their eyes.

_ ‘I can’t be kicked out! Where will I go!?’ _

“Honestly,” Crowley exasperated, his eyes landing on the orange-haired student. “You, what’s your name and year?” 

Knowing that there couldn’t be anything to do, the boy relented. “Ace Trappola… I am a first year.”

“Well then, Trappola, Grim, Kastle.” Calling out their names, the three worried. “As punishment for what you did, I order you to clean 100 windows!”

Grim jumped back, anger visible in his face. “NYA!” He exclaimed, his paw pointing at Ace. “It’s his fault! He made fun of us!”

Ace seemed offended. He turned to look at the man. “Eeh! Me too!?”

“Of course! After school, come to the school cafeteria. Do you understand?” With narrowed eyes, his arms wrapped around his chest, glared at the trio. Receiving a nod in confirmation, he left, anger radiating from him. 

“Why has everything become a mess?” Lunaria slouched, worry taking control of her brain.

“Because of you two!” Ace responded.

“AHHH!” Grim growled.

“Had the two of you been accepted by the Mirror of Darkness, known about the Great Seven, and you!” he turned to face Lunaria,causing her to tremble “Had you been able to control him, this wouldn’t have happened!

“Sorry….” She whispered looking away. She closed her eyes, her mind drifting to distant memories.

_ She was sitting on a small kiddy chair, being scolded for  _ breaking _ a special toy from one of the other children at the orphanage. _

_ “Lunaria!” a woman shouted. “Why did you break his toy!?” _

_ “I didn’t do it….” she replied whispered. _

_ “Don’t lie!” the worker replied. ‘The other’s said that you did it! The little ones and even the older ones said that they saw you destroying it in jealousy!” _

_ “I….didn’t do—” _

_ “ENOUGH! You shall go to your bed and stay there for the rest of the day!” The woman pulled and dragged her, her hazel eyes seeing the other kids, the older ones giggling at her punishment. She could hear their whispers: _

_ “That’s what she gets for taking out things!” _

_ “She’s so meek. She can’t even stand up for herself. And even if she did, she would be punished much harder for fighting bad.” _

_ “Looks like we got our scapegoat.” _

_ “Her hair is so weird!” _

_ “Yeah! Pink, that really is weird!” _

_ “She’s a monster!” _

_ She could only contain her tears from flowing out of her eyes. ‘Daddy….!’  _

“Tsk. Well, I am heading to my class. I’ll meet you at the cafeteria.” Ace said, turning around and walking towards the castle. “Have fun cleaning Main Street!”

“WHAT!?” Grim screamed, wanting to claw the boys face. “Oi! We should _ —  _ What’s with that face?” Anger turned into confusion. He saw Lunaria’s bangs cover her eyes, her lips downwards. “Heh…. that guy made you sad.”

“Sorry….” She replied, blinking away any possible tears before anyone noticed. She forced a smile on her face as she bent down and scoped Grim up in her arms, much to his surprise. Lunaria brought him to her chest, and patted his head, calming her nerves and possibly hearing a purr from the beast. “Let’s clean Main Street, and then after our punishment, go to the library.”

While classes were in session, Lunaria and Grim cleaned Main Street. She swept the walkway, ridden it of leaves who had fallen from the trees. After that, she placed them in trash bags so she could later take them to a garbage disposal, but before she could have done that, Grim had gotten angry at something and had accidentally set them aflame. Seeing as there was no other thing for her to possibly do about it, for there remained nothing of them, proceeded to wiping the statues, especially the one of the Queen of Hearts. Over the course of two hours, which was extended due to having to catch Grim from sneakily running off, she managed to get it back to how it was. Over the course of cleaning, she saw rather interesting students, having different styles of clothing and physics. What caught her eyes more were the ones with ears and tails, noticing one that resembled a wolf, but her brain processed it as something else.  _ ‘Inuyasha....’ _ She snapped out of it, once noticing that he had the look of someone who didn’t want to be bothered or who caused trouble.

After all the hard work, tired and heated due to the rising heat, they went to the cafeteria, where they were to meet up with Ace, and due to becoming hungry. They found it relatively fast due to the smell of chicken floating around. To their dismay, there was no more food until another three hours, leaving them disappointed and an angry Grim-cat who nearly scratched the ghosts (which surprised them a lot). They sat in defeat on one of the tables, face planted and holding their stomach.

“I’m already tired and hungry after cleaning all day…. But now we have to clean a hundred windows.” His voice was so different than before. There was no energy in it. 

Lunaria was also bumped out, but tried to stay positive. “We can always come back here later. They would have fresh food.”

“Uh… all your talking is just making me even more hungry.” He whined. But his whining was short when he recalled the person absent. “That Ace person is late. He has a lot of nerve making me wait! I’m getting annoyed.” And it got worse as they waited for Ace, who didn’t show up. “He can’t be this late! He must have bailed out on us!”

The girl didn’t want to believe it, but her memories and clear evidence of him not showing up confirmed Grim’s declaration. “Why don’t we go look for him?” She suggested.

“I’m not gonna let him run away and leave us with the punishment!” He agreed. “Let’s go! We’re gonna catch him and make him help us clean the windows!”

And so, the two went to look for Ace. They exited the cafeteria and into the hallways of the academy. Lunaria took in the architecture as she walked by. It reminded her clearly of English movies, her mind immediately going to the Harry Potter movies her father loved to watch.  _ ‘It really is like the Harry Potter movies. A castle, magic, magical creatures….’ _ Grim interrupted her thoughts when he barged in a classroom and screamed at the top of his lungs, “COME ON ACE! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!” to then come to the realization that no one was in.

“It would seem that classes ended, Grim. There musn’t be anybody here.” ‘ _ Ace running away from punishment….’ _

“You’re both incorrect, cat and young lady.”

Both jumped at the sudden voice of a man. Grim ended up in the arms of Lunaria, who instinctively caught him. They scanned the room, looking for the source of the voice. Grim looked towards the wall on the right, and noticed a painting of an old man with red and black clothing, wearing a black top hat and glasses.

“AH! A TALKING PAINTING!”

With the sudden scream of the beast, Lunaria lifted her arms in terror which dumped Grim on the ground, not managing to land on his paws. A  _ THUD _ sound echoed through the room. She turned to look around, and noticed the painting Grim was talking about by the obvious evidence that it was talking back to him.

“Paintings don’t normally talk!” Lunaria replied, still shocked at the fact that the painting was talking. “I can add talking painting to the similarity list of Harry Potter.”

“Harry….Potter?” The man from the painting said back, confused. He gave a minute of thought, but discarded what the girl had said. “Well, your ‘normal’ is different from my ‘normal’. We must respect everyone’s differences, don’t you think?”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude!” Lunaria apologized, bowing her head. “You’re right. Respecting differences should be accepted….” She subconsciously weaved her right hand on her hair, gazing at it.

_ ‘Pink hair, how weird!” _

_ ‘It looks natural. We tried washing it but it remains the same.’ _

_ ‘Where did she inherit such hair color?’ _

_ ‘She’s a freak!’ _

  
  
  


“So then, are you two looking for someone?” The painting asked. His voice snapped her out of her memories, her attention back to the question asked.

“We are looking for someone named Ace. He has a heart on his face and big swoopy hair.” Grim described.

The painting’s expression changed. “Ah, I know him. He is one of the new students that came in today, right?”

Lunaria took in what he had said, recollecting what transpired in the morning at Main Street. “Yes. I remember him saying to Headmaster Crewley that he was in his first year!”

“Young lady, cat, a little while ago I saw him heading back to his dorm.”

Grim hissed. “He really ditched us!” He turned to look at the man on the painting, blue eyes piercing him. “Do you know which way he went?”

“He went back to the east side school buildings.”

“Hey, let’s go get him!” Grim said, and ran out the room.

Before the teenager exited the classroom, she turned and bowed to the painting. “Thank you very much for your help. Please do excuse my reaction earlier. I was very rude. Have a good day!” And left the room.

The painting sighted. “These flesh and body living creatures....”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Grim, please wait for me!” 

“AH! Hurry up. A servant must always be his master’s side!”

The pink haired and grey furred duo ran through the hallways of the school, going through corridor through corridor, finding no trace of runaway. They had actually gone to the wrong side of the school, west when they encountered another wall painting asking them about all the running. Breathlessly, she had answered and apologized for the disturbance. Both were stunned when they learned that they were in the west buildings, and had to go the other way. They hadn’t eaten lunch and their energy was running low.

“I....need some...rest....” She panted, trying to regain air.

“WAH!” Grim exclaimed in annoyance. “You have no condition! How come you can’t manage to do a simple task of finding someone who bailed out on us!”

She was exhausted from all the running. Deep inside, a spark ignited, anger quickly coming and leaving. “Because this isn’t a life and death situation.” She replied through gritted teeth, recalling her encounter with Grim, who nearly burned her alive.

“What did you say? I didn’t hear you.” His arms were akimbo, looking at the human with anger. “You’re stalling us! Get up so we can find that idi⸺HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“GEH! They found me!” 

She recognized the voice. It belongs to Ace.

“You! Stop right there! I’m not letting you get out of punishment!”

“I really don’t have time to talk! See ya!”

Grim ran after Ace, causing Lunaria to get up and ran after them. 

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!”

“Huh? UHHH!”

Lunaria’s hazel eyes saw a boy with blue hair in the middle of the chase. Tired already from running, she needed the chase to end. Now. Taking in air, she shouted to the innocent boy, “PLEASE CATCH HIM!” This startled him.

“With magic!?” He freaked, losing his balance for a moment. “Should I freeze him....or tie him with a rope?” He didn't know what to do.

“Anything, just do something! Stop him, hurry!”

“Anything!? Then...I got it!” 

A pig cauldron appeared out of thin air, falling down and slamming on Ace.

No words could describe the face Lunaria made. However, Grim’s can. He smiled and laughed maniacally at Ace, who was laying on the floor with the cauldron on top of him. 

“I didn’t think I’d summon a cauldron. Do you think it was too much?” Blue haired boy wondered, looking at Grim and Lunaria. His eyes widened when he saw the girl much closer.”You are....the girl from the opening ceremony, who was brought here by the Black Carriage, correct?”

Thanking whatever high power existed, she stopped, and took in air. Her hair was a mess from all the running, and her clothes were wrinkled. “Ye...Yes....Thank you for....catching him.”

Noticing her state, the boy went towards her and grabbed her arm, helong her regain her composure. “Are you alright? Do you need something? Water?”

“No. But, thank....you.” She smiled, a little blush appearing on her face. Internally, while exhausted, were turning gears.  _ ‘A _ ⸺A⸺ _ BOY IS HELPING ME _ ⸺⸺ _!!!!!! This is so weird!’ _ She took in his appearance. Navy blue hair, cyan eyes, the sane uniform Ace was wearing but was buttoned up more. He had a black patch in the shape of a spade.  _ ‘He is handsome....’ _

“You are asking her how she is? What about me? You literally summoned a cauldron on top of me!” Ace angrily resorted, fuming as he massaged his head.

“You deserved it! You were running away from your punishment!” Grim resorted back, hissing at him.

“What did he do?” the boy with the spade patch asked, looking for an explanation for the whole chase and needed capture.

Lunaria nudged her helper a little, letting him know that she was alright, and gave him a smile as he let her go. “We need to clean a hundred windows as punishment for the  _ disturbance  _ caused at Main Street.” 

Looking away, Ace elaborated. “I was playing around with the fur ball this morning and then the statue of the Queen of Hearts got a little burned.”

Rescue Boy freaked out. “You damaged one of the Great Seven statues!?!? Of course you are going to get in trouble!” He shook his head in disbelief. “You got into this prestigious academy...and this is what you do on your first day?” He opened his eyes, then landed on Lunaria. “And you. You aren’t wearing the academy’s uniform. Why is that?”

“Shouldn’t you introduce yourself first. I want to know the name of the guy who flung me a FREAKING CAULDRON on me!”

“I am Deuce. Deuce Spade. How about you try to remember your classmates' faces?” Deuce, as he was called, introduced himself. He then turned to look at the girl. “And you are?”

Noticing his attention on her, her receding blush returned. “Nice⸺Nice to meet you! I am Lunaria Kastle! Nice to meet you!”

“Same.” He nodded. “Then, since it’s an order from the Headmaster, you know that you're going to have to do your punishment.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know...I got it. Let’s get on with it then....hm?” Ace submitted to his punishment.

Noticing the confused look on Ace’s face, she asked, “Is there something wrong?”

To which he shouted, “The furball is gone!”

“What?” She looked around, noticing that the fiery blue tanuki was nowhere in sight.

“That furball took my place!” He complained, turning to the other boy with them. “Hey….Juice?   
  


“What!? My name isn’t Juice! It’s Deuce! Deu⸺”

“It’s your fault that he is gone! So you’re going to help us catch that damn furball!”

“Why do I have to?” Deuce questioned him, shocked that he was being included in a problem that he wasn’t part off.

Ace narrowed his eyes, turning to point at Lunaria, who immediately flinched under his stern stare. “Because she is weak and can’t use magic! So she’s basically a dead weight! Now, let’s go!”

The only girl in the school froze, embarrassment and shame overcoming her. Painfully slow, she slid down to the floor, tears coming from her eyes. “I’M SO SORRY!” she apologized over and over.

This caused Deuce to panic, running towards her and helping her up, again. He glared at Ace, his tone of voice changing. “That’s rude! Never say that to a woman! It’s not her fault she can’t use magic!” It then lowered, his eyes changing. He tenderly looked at Lunaria. “Here. Stand up. Ignore what that idiot said. There must be a reason why you can’t use magic. It’s not the end of the world.”

Back on her feet, she could only think about what he said.  _ ‘The reason I can’t use magic is because I’m not from this world! Headmaster Crowley told me not to tell anyone!’  _ “Thank you, Spade-san.”

Said person turned away, trying to hide a blushing face.

“Hey! Less flirting! We gotta catch that furball!”

Lunaria and Deuce turned to look at each other, taking in the statement Ace had said. They both looked away, replying, “RIGHT!” and running out of the room they were in.

Minutes later, they were outside on the courtyard, Grim chilling under the shade provided by a majestic tree. 

“There you are you stupid furball!” Ace raged, running after him.

“Fugawww!” Grim panicked, getting up on his paws and running away.

“Grim! Please come back!” Lunaria begged, running behind the cat, Ace and Deuce.

“I won’t do such stupid work! As my servant, you should do it!”

“YOU! Raccoon, don’t call a lady a servant!” Deuce resorted, stepping up his pace, nearly catching up to Ace.

The female watched as the two boys used their magic to subdue and capture Grim, but missed a lot, the courtyard and then hallways sustaining minimum, yet still, damage. It was until they entered the cafeteria, Lunaria taking advantage of the limited doors, closing the one they entered in, a THUD echoing throughout the spacious room. She turned around when hearing Deuce saying something of Grim climbing up a chandelier. Lifting her head, she saw Grim on top of him, grinning at them.

“We have to think of somethi-- uh, hey! Hold on!” Ace stepped back, worry escaping his voice. “Why are you pointing your magic pen at me?”

Deuce indeed had his magic pen pointing at the oranged hair, his entire focus on him. Lunaria cautiously walked towards them, extending his hand and placing it on Ace’s left shoulder, startling him, and gently pulled him back.

“Deuce-san, why are you pointing your pen at Ace-san?”

“I will throw him.”

She only let out a “HUH!?” as she witnessed Deuce levitating Ace off the floor, letting out startled cries at what was being done to him. The blue haired ignored him, turning and positioning himself in Grim’s line of vision.

“Make sure to catch him! I’m aiming over there! Go!”

Not sure if he was talking to Ace or her, she ran up to where Grim would possibly fall, extending her arms. Golden eyes widened when she saw Ace crashing into the chandelier, shifting it, causing Grim to lose his balance and falling down. Stepping closer to where Grim was falling from, she jumped and caught him, holding him close to her to prevent him from running away. On the other hand, Ace crashed and went down the floor, no one catching up.

“Crap! I wasn’t really thinking where you were going to land at all!”

Lunaria ran up to where the boy landed, but before she could get close to him, the chandelier came crashing down. “Ace-san! Are you alright?” As the dust cleared, she let out a relieved sigh when she saw that the chandelier had completely missed hitting him, being trapped between the gaps of it.

Ace ignored her, his attention shifting to the boy who threw him, staring for a moment before exploding. “ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?” His outburst made both of the humans flinch. “I got Grim! But if the Headmaster find out we destroyed the chandelier⸺”

As if by karma, the person Ace was talking about came in from one of the other doors to the cafeteria. From his facial expression and body language, Lunaria easily deduced that he wasn’t happy. AT. ALL.

Lunaria and Ace could only stutter out his title, ready to be killed.

“WHAT. ON. EARTH. ARE. YOU ALL DOING!?”

As if forgetting that Grim was on her arms, she brought them down, the tanuki landing on the hard ground, hitting his head. On the other side, the person supposed to be looking over Grim ran to the headmaster who has most graciously provided her with food and shelter. Six feet away from him, she stopped and got on her knees, lowering her head to the ground, her arms being shifted to the front and folded. She chanted, “I am so sorry! Sorry!”

Headmaster Crowley looked down at her and at Ace, then to Grim and the innocently dragged Deuce. “As if destroying the statue wasn’t enough, now you went and destroyed the chandelier!? I am no longer going to tolerate this! ALL OF YOU ARE EXPELLED!!!!”

“EH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?” Everyone exclaimed, taking a step back or lifting their heads to look at the angered headmaster of NRC.

Lunaria’s mind was swirling. ‘ _ No! I can’t be expelled! If I were to be expelled, even though I’m not a student from here, I wouldn’t have anywhere to go! I’m trapped in a freaking alternate world where magic exists!’  _ “Please don’t! I will have nowhere to go!”

Deuce walked closer to him, saying, “NO! Please forgive me! There is something I want to accomplish at this school!”

Without remorse, Crowley replied, “You can blame yourself for acting like fools.”

“I will do anything if it means you will forgive me!”

“This is no ordinary chandelier. This is a magic chandelier. And it’s candle’s were supposed to be lit for all eternity. This chandelier was made by an old magical meister, and has been passed down since the academy was founded. With its history, this chandelier is worth no less than one billion madols. Could you possibly make that up?”

The two first year boys and handywoman mouths hanged open.

“One billion!?”

“I might not know the currency from this world, but…. ONE BILLION!?” Lunaria shouted, standing up on her feet and taking a step back. “This is over. I am working here to earn my keep for the meantime, but this…. I’m so dead. Mom, Father, Daddy, I’m such a failure of a daughter.”

“There is a way for you to make it up, but it would be impossible.” Crowley mentioned.

“I WILL DO ANYTHING TO FIX THIS!” The pinkett jumped and went to the headmaster, maintaining a respectful distance from him. “If there is a way, then I will do it. I really need this place to stay in!”

He explained that the only way, and ONLY way, to fix it was to obtain a magic chandelier made by a dwarf from a certain mine. (At the sound of a dwarf, Lunaria nearly freaked.) If they were able to obtain it, then it would fix it.

With enthusiasm, Deuce agreed to the quest, followed by Lunaria. “If there is a way to fix it, then I will do my best to fix it.”

To their dismay, the man wearing the mask added, “I am uncertain if there are any magic stones left in the mines. It’s been closed for a long time now. So there is a possibility all the stones are gone.”

“No….” Lunaria nearly fell to the floor. 

“I’ll still do it if it means that I won’t be expelled.” Deuce declared, no hesitance in his voice.

Lunaria glanced at the blue haired boy that she dragged into her mess. She felt awful for doing such a thing to him.  _ ‘I have done it again. I have——’ _ Her eyes widened seeing the posture and confidence Deuce had on his face. He stood tall and straight, his eyes ablaze and his mouth straight.

“Very well then, I will only wait one night. If you don’t bring me the magic stone by tomorrow morning, you all will be expelled.

“Yes! Thank you so much!”

Again. That confidence….

“Ah, I guess I have no choice. Ok then, let’s go get that magic stone.” Ace joined, but it was because he had no other choice.

“I shall go as well!” Lunaria went to the two boys, standing besides the blue haired one. “It’s my fault this happened. Had I keeped Grim in check, none of this would have happened.” She apologized.

“Very well. You can get to the Dwarf’s Mine instantly through the Mirror Chamber.” NRC headmaster said, glancing at them before heading out.

Once he was gone, she turned around and bowed to Deuce, startling him. “Spade-san, I am sorry for having dragged you into this. I hope you accept my most sincere apologies.”

“Ple-please don’t bow Kastle-san.” He resorted, trying to get her to stop. “It wasn’t you. Trappola-san is the one at fault.”

“WHAT!?” Ace turned to look at him, stunned. “I’m not the in charge of watching over a stupid and fat furball!

(Grim appears to be knocked out.)

Lunaria’s aura became much gloomier.

“How can you say that!?” Deuce talked back, noticing the change in the girl.

The boy with the heart on his eye crossed his arms and looked away. “Well, it’s true. Had she kept that thing in control, not made herself an idiot at the entrance ceremony, could actually use magic, and known about the Great Seven, none of this would have happened.”

Gloomier~~~

“AH. Lunaria-san, was it? Please ignore him. He doesn’t appear to know how to show respect to women.” He gently said, extending his hand out. Gold eyes looked at his hand and then at his blue eyes. Carefully, she placed her hand on his, who gently tugged her to the exit and to the Mirror Chamber. “Let’s go get that magic stone.”

Before they left, Lunaria went to Grim and picked him up, still unconscious. 

“Thank you…. And sorry….” She said.  _ ‘Why must I be like this?  _ THEY  _ are correct, I only cause trouble….’ _

By the time she sulked and memories surfaced on her mind, they had made it to the Mirror Chamber. To her surprise, the Mirror Chamber was the room she woke up in and was deemed unfit to any of the dorms. However, the only difference was that the mirror with the face wasn’t there, instead, a different one, which was completely black, was in the middle-back of the room.

“Let us not waste any more time. Let’s go!” Deuce announced, chanting to the mirror to transport them to the place they needed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be the last. After that, moving on to the main story! YAY!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone! I am thankful for all of those who subscribed and commented on my story. I am letting you know that I will not continue this story. I found it hard to write, having to look up the translations, watching the videos to hear any sounds effects I might need to write, and much more. I work and go to school, being in my final year, making it harder to manage my job and schoolwork, along with the story. As you know, Twisted Wonderland is still releasing it's chapters, being in the Pomefiore arc (did u hear Epel's signing voice!?). While I was planning from diverging from the plot of the game a little, focusing in my OC, Lunaria, I didn't see it working.

BUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It doesn't mean that I will stop. I have had some funny ideas of writing mini stories, which give hints here and there about my OCs background and my own take of what will happen in the last arcs that remain. I am working on the small stories, trying to limit them to 10 chapters of less. They are more longer and detailed, which I find easier than focusing on an overall big story. 

The one I currently working on will be my longest, an idea that came up when I was watching a certain movie and had to get the book for me somewhat follow along with. I couldn't contain myself so I decided to do it. I hope you enjoy it, and becomes a part of a small series.

I am sorry for those who looked forward to it following the game, but I personally find this much easier and simpler on expressing my ideas and writing creativity. Again, I apologize.


End file.
